


Report for Duty

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Adam, Fraternization, Longing, M/M, Military AU, Officer/Enlisted, Requited Infatuation, Role Reversal, idk what else, lpha!Gadreel, omega!Lucifer, omega!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: SSgt Gadreel Penikett pines for Lt. Michael Milton.





	Report for Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Military Kink square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

There was an almost timeless beauty to Lieutenant Michael Milton, Staff Sergeant Gadreel Penikett thought as he observed his commanding officer one day in the mess hall. He took another bite of his food before staring some more at the gorgeous man that he coveted.

“Really, Gadreel?” Specialist Metatron Armstrong muttered under his breath. “Staring at your paramour again?”

“Shut up,” the Alpha grumbled, glaring at the Beta. “You can’t deny that he’s handsome.”

“Sure can. Just because I’m a Beta doesn’t mean that I can’t appreciate beauty in Omegas and in Alphas,” Metatron shrugged, diving into his meal. “So, make a move.”

“And risk being dishonorably discharged for fraternization, or something worse, like harassment? And get court martialed?” Gadreel asked. “Sure, Metatron. Sounds like a fantastic idea.”

“What sounds like a fantastic idea?” Private Adam Milligan asked as he sat down in front of Gadreel and Metatron.

“Nothing,” Gadreel muttered, returning to his meal and staring at Michael, who was now laughing at something Lieutenant Lucifer Alighieri said.

Metatron spoke up. “Gadreel here is pining over a tall, dark and handsome Omega.”

Gadreel glared at Metatron while Adam looked. “Officer?” he asked, almost in sympathy.

“How’d you know?” Gadreel asked, squinting suspiciously at the other Alpha.

Adam blushed, shrugging. “Lieutenant Alighieri,” he offered by way of explanation.

“You like that asshole?” Metatron asked in disbelief.

“He’s not that much of an asshole,” Adam defended. “I don’t know. Sam and Dean always think that I go for the assholes, too, but…” he sighed. “There’s something different about Lieutenant Alighieri.”

“He’s handsome,” Gadreel offered. “Kind of a moody handsome. Like ‘deal with the devil’ handsome.”

Adam nodded, turning to look at the table of commanding officers, laughing and joking around. “Yeah, I see how you get that. It’s the eyes, I think. Such a beautiful pale blue.”

“Icy,” Gadreel said.

“How about you?” Adam asked.

Gadreel hesitated. “Lieutenant Milton.”

Adam turned to look over at Michael before turning back, eyes wide. “Mr. Fuckable himself?”

Gadreel flushed and shrugged. “Timeless beauty,” he said by way of explanation.

“Truth,” Adam agreed. “Damn, Gad, you really don’t do these things half assed, do you?”

Gadreel shrugged and sighed, staring at Michael again. The Omega’s dark green eyes were bright with mirth, the corners crinkled into a smile.

“And the reason that the two of you haven’t gone after these Omegas is because of the threat of being court martialed and a dishonorable discharge?” Metatron asked slowly.

Adam and Gadreel nodded in unison. “Especially if we approach them,” Gadreel said.

“Which means they would have to approach us in order for it to go more under the radar or everyone turns a blind eye,” Adam added. “Sure, there’s been countless stories about enlisted Alphas getting with commissioned officers. I mean, that’s how Benny got Dean.”

Gadreel nodded. “And how Sam got Gabriel,” he continued. “And how Balthazar got with Castiel.”

“But Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel all approached them,” Adam said.

The Beta shook his head. “Sounds like a giant dance,” he said.

Adam and Gadreel nodded morosely. “A giant dance where we know we’re going to be wallflowers,” Gadreel sighed heavily.

“At least you have a better chance,” Adam said. “You’re close to being an NCO. I’m just a private. Lieutenant Alighieri won’t even look twice at me. And the two of us are in it for the long haul. Right, Gadreel?”

Gadreel nodded. “Contract’s ten active, two reserve,” he confirmed. “You?”

“Six active, two reserve,” Adam confirmed. “You get out in a year, Metatron?”

Metatron nodded. “Yep. Then I get to go home to my typewriter.”

Gadreel snorted, having read some of Metatron’s work. “Don’t come asking me for my ‘story’,” he warned.

“Oh, I won’t,” Metatron said in a way that said the exact opposite.

“Staff Sergeant Penikett?”

The trio sprang to the feet and saluted at the quiet, commanding voice of Lieutenant Milton, seeing Lieutenant Alighieri lingering close behind. The two Omegas were near inseparable, so it wasn’t a big surprise.

“At ease,” the older Omega said, smiling kindly at the trio. “Staff Sergeant Penikett, would you be able to help me out with something tomorrow starting at around 1800?”

“Sir, yes Sir,” Gadreel replied in a clipped tone immediately. He had nothing going on- he usually worked the night shift, which didn’t start until closer to 2200.

“Good,” Michael said with a small smile. “Meet me outside here on the west side.”

“Am I allowed to know what you need me for, Sir?” Gadreel asked, not missing the way that Michael’s eyes darkened as Gadreel called him Sir.

Michael gave a low, dark chuckle. “Currently, that’s classified information, Staff Sergeant.”

“Of course, Sir,” Gadreel said softly. “I understand, Sir.”

“Good.” Michael turned to look at his friend and smirked. “You just gonna stare all day, Luce?”

“I was watching you,” Lucifer said innocently, a sardonic smirk curling his lips. “Private Milligan.”

“Yes, Lieutenant Alighieri?” Adam said, somehow managing not to squeak. It was a very impressive feat that he didn’t.

“Tomorrow, outside of the commissary,” Lucifer commanded. “1900. Understand?”

“Yes, Lieutenant,” Adam said, gaining some level of his professionalism back. “I will be there. 1900.”

Lucifer nodded and Michael rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Staff Sergeant,” Michael said. “And thank you.”

“Of course, Sir,” Gadreel said. He really hoped he didn’t sound too eager.

The lieutenants left the table area and the three sat down, Adam and Gadreel exchanging wild eyed glances. Metatron was vibrating with excitement.

“Alone time with your two crushes, it seems,” he said, returning to his meal.

“They’re in public places,” Adam and Gadreel said in unison.

Metatron rolled his eyes. “Either way. Closer, and they’ll be separated. Maybe.”

“He’s got a point,” Gadreel admitted grudgingly.

Adam nodded. “Truth. Let me know what happens?”

“Sure,” Gadreel said.

Gadreel munched a protein bar as he waited for Michael. He knew that Michael might keep him over his normal meal time, and he wasn’t about to be caught off guard.

His entire body was thrumming with trepidation and excitement. He wondered what classified thing Michael wanted him to work on with him. He, Staff Sergeant Gadreel Penikett. It was almost unreal.

He saw him coming and he stood up hurriedly. Like hell he was going to allow Lieutenant Milton catch him sitting down and lounging about and catch him off guard. Nope. Not today, Satan.

“Staff Sergeant Penikett.” Michael said, coming up next to Gadreel.

“Sir!” Gadreel said, snapping to salute.

Michael returned the salute. “At ease.” He jerked his head behind him. “Walk with me.”

Gadreel fell in step beside Michael and the two of them walked away from the mess hall silently, observing the various uniformed people, many of which were enlisted like Gadreel. They all saluted Michael, but Michael paid them no attention. Gadreel supposed that you get used to people saluting you all the time once you became an officer. That, and Michael’s mere presence commanded people pay attention to him. Lucifer was the same way.  

He did, however, speak up when he noted that they were heading to the officers’ housing. “Sir? May I speak?”

“Of course,” Michael said.

“Is there a reason we’re going to the officers’ housing?” he asked politely.

“Yes,” Michael said simply. “Before you ask, yes, I did clear this.”

Clear what? Gadreel didn’t understand. Michael would explain, eventually.

“I assume you know my presentation,” Michael said as they walked along the path.

“Yes, Sir,” Gadreel admitted.

“Well,” Michael said slowly, “I went to the infirmary recently for a regular check up. I have to go off my heat suppressants.”

“Oh,” Gadreel said, not sure what to make of this information.

“There’s also a severe lack of commissioned officers who are unmated Alphas,” Michael continued. “And as you know, not having a knot during a heat could mean death for an Omega.”

“May I ask why you have to go off your suppressants?” Gadreel asked politely.

Michael gave a thin smile. “Blood clots. Unfortunate side effect, somewhat rare. But clot busters and suppressants don’t go well together, so I have to go off the suppressants for my health.”

Gadreel nodded. “But… what do I have to do in all of this?” he asked, a little bewildered.

Michael’s smile is a little more genuine, a little more dark. It’s a good look on him. “You’re an intelligent man,” he said simply.

Gadreel’s eyes widened as it dawned on him. “You mean-”

“I’m not blind, Gadreel,” Michael said as they arrived at what Gadreel presumed to be Michael’s home. “You are an incredibly attractive Alpha, intelligent and a good serviceman. And you smell delicious.” Michael gave a half shrug. “I may or may not have been watching you in the gym.”

The gym. Gadreel almost lived in the gym some days. He loved working out. “So… the feeling is mutual?”

Michael smirked, and Gadreel couldn’t help but give a one sided smile in reply. “The feeling is most definitely mutual. I need a strong Alpha to help me through my heat. Will you do it?” Michael observed the Alpha as he opened the door. “There will be no repercussions for saying no.”

Gadreel growled at the thought of another Alpha handling Michael. “I will, Omega,” he whispered lowly.

Michael shivered as they entered. “It’ll start tonight,” he mentioned. “And it’s going to be intense.”

“As long as it’s sanctioned and we’re not court martialed over this,” Gadreel said, “I don’t care.”

Michael purred. “Good.” He closed the door behind them before sliding up to Gadreel.

Gadreel wrapped his arms around Michael and tilted his face to the side for a deep kiss, his heart light and happy, moaning as Michael pressed into him, grinding on his length.

“Pleased to serve my country, Sir,” Gadreel murmured against Michael’s lips.

Michael huffed, his dark pink lips quirking up into a smile. “Still want to play  up rank?” he asked.

“You like it when I call you Sir,” Gadreel grinned.

“I do,” Michael admitted. “We’ll see if you want to call me Sir by the end of my heat.”

“Is that why Lieutenant Alighieri asked Private Milligan to the commissary?” Gadreel smirked.

“Oh yes,” Michael laughed, looking up at Gadreel with honeyed Omega allure. “Luci’s unfortunately got the same issue. The poor private won’t know what to do with himself, will he?”

Gadreel huffed, remembering the time that he caught Adam with the bartender the day after they graduated basic training together, two years ago. “I’m not so sure on that, Sir. Now.” He picked Michael up, the older man laughing. “Mind if we get started early? I’d like to get to know what I’m going to be working with for the next week before you become too needy.”

Michael purred deeply. “Please, Alpha. Be warned, though, that this is all the sweet little Omega you’ll be seeing.”

Gadreel leaned in to sniff Michael’s neck, groaning softly. “If I wanted a sweet little Omega, Sir, I would’ve gotten one years ago. I just want you.”

They kissed again, and Gadreel moaned softly as he carried Michael off to the bedroom.

He’s fairly certain by the time Michael’s heat ended, he’s not ever going to be able to look at an officer’s uniform, say ‘Sir’, or snap to salute without getting a very painful boner.

But… being in the military and having a military kink would have these dangers, wouldn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
